


If You Want a Happy Ending, Sweetheart, You Gotta Write it Yourself

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Fix-it fic because the epilogues were Bad. A tumblr prompt that can be found here: http://curls-cat.tumblr.com/post/158814609467/please-give-me-wonderful-fluffy-cuteness-that-will





	If You Want a Happy Ending, Sweetheart, You Gotta Write it Yourself

It could have gone like this:

Sabrina becomes a lawyer on the urging of her mother and Robin Hood, and she likes it, mostly. She’d rather be doing something a little more active, but she does like it, and it pays well. It’s stable. She likes stability. Routine.

Puck disappears for five years and comes back right when Sabrina has moved on from him enough to get married.

Somehow, they get married and have two children, neither of whom resembles their father much at all. Sabrina convinces Puck to lie to them about what they are ( _think about what a trick it’ll be to play on them!_ ). Daphne has twins, over fifteen years after Sabrina does. Their lives go on.

This, of course, is ridiculous. Sabrina does not become a lawyer because, while she loves research, she also loves action, and she has grown to accept all sides of her heritage and personality. She is militant. Puck runs off, but they find him again, because there is nowhere between here and Wonderland that Puck could go where Sabrina and Daphne could not find him. He wanted to be found.

It takes a long, long time for Sabrina and Puck to have kids. It is difficult. Biology does not lend itself to reproduction between them. Magic is involved. Their oldest resembles Sabrina more than Puck. Alison Relda Grimm is full of passionate likes and dislikes, and she is almost too much for life. Emma Briar, while just as  _much_  as her sister, is more playful, and she and her father collude on almost everything, though Emma shares her mother’s fondness for Book Learning in a way that Alison, who is diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia at age ten, cannot really join ( _oh_ , Puck says. His own trouble with books begins to make sense).

The Scarlet Hand is gone, destroyed, but this is not the end of their troubles. Everafters are rife within the world, and they are resentful of the way they have been shunted aside. Sabrina and Puck are never really allowed to settle, and are never given the luxury of repeating Henry and Veronica’s mistake in lying to their children.

They have day jobs, yes, but they also travel on weekends and vacations. They fight monsters. They have adventures. They come home. Rinse. Repeat.

Life goes on. Daphne and Red adopt twin girls, because when Daphne is given the choice between in-vitro fertilization and adoption, she wants to rescue two girls from her own experiences. Red, too, wants to give someone else who needs it a family instead of starting from scratch. When Basil, at twenty-eight, tells his family that he does not believe he will ever fall in love because he cannot remember feeling like that about anyone, Sabrina believes him.

Sabrina and Puck are in love. They disgust their children with it. More than passion and romance, though, which they occasionally have time for, they are partners. They have fought by each other’s sides so much that it is no longer like two people fighting, but like one person, fighting in two bodies. It is a dance, and it is _their_ dance.

Ten, fifteen, twenty years ago, Sabrina would not have told you she wanted this. She would have told you the fantasy: a normal desk job, full of paperwork; a boring, ordinary husband; Puck in her life but not her other half; two girls who would have been much like carbon copies of herself and her sister.

Still.

This is better. This, with Puck, with the knowledge that yes, she will fight, but she will do it with someone she can trust implicitly, is good. This is waking up in the morning to blue skin and rolling over to punch the man who gave it to her, so he wakes up knowing he succeeded. This is calling Daphne to help her get back to normal while Puck laughs at her and whines about his handiwork, calls her abusive for punching him. This is waffles for breakfast and two girls bickering because one glued the other’s fingers together. This is day jobs with knives strapped to her thighs  _just in case_. This is getting a call on her second cell phone because there’s a giant rampaging in Oklahoma and  _can you help please_? This is being carried into battle by a Puck who is still wearing scrubs. This is the fear in battle only for Puck, because she knows he will protect her, so she doesn’t have to worry about herself. This is going home to tend their wounds.This is ordering takeout because they are both too sore to get off the couch. This is being very glad to stop aging before they hit forty.

This?

All this?

 _This_  is happily ever after.


End file.
